Changing Fates
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Rebekah Mikaelson joins in with Card Captor Sakura/ Tsubasa Chronicles gang. What secret is she hiding? Will she be able to change the damage that has been already done?


The water expanded and spun around like a tornado as the vortex of vibrant violet light radiated from the depths. "Your magic comes from the colours of your eyes right? That is also needed" Syaoran said mercilessly as he sweep kicked Fai sending him flying backward. He grabbed Fai and ripped out his left eye then ate it as Kurogane dived in and saw him holding Fai while blood oozed out of his left eye socket. "Did you.. eat his eye?!" exclaimed Kurogane

"Give him to me!" yelled Kurogane "I will also take his right that is also needed, you can have what's left" responded Syaoran not caring. Kurogane dashed up to him, grabbed him by the arm spun him around and threw him with tremendous strength at the wall breaking his arm, Syaoran got back up as if nothing happened. The vortex meanwhile was growing bigger and bigger the tendrils of violet licking wherever they touched. "Give me the kids sword!" exclaimed Kurogane "Right!" responded Mokona

He shot out a white orb which turned into Syaoran's kitana but Syaoran shot out glowing symbols which swirled around in circles and grabbed the sword before it could come into Kurogane's reach. Kurogane grunted and glared at him, Syaoran shot a fireball blast at Kurogane and Fai, Kurogane bowed his head and held Fai closer to him in a last effort to protect the two of them. The blast dissolved and the vortex disappeared leaving another Syaoran wearing black baggy pants that went to his ankles, a battle robe which had red bat wings as a symbol on the front and an eye patch over his right eye.

He stood on the long connecting silk-like bridge over the water reservoir, the pair just looking at each other until "Syaoran-kun!?" "Syaoran-kun?!" exclaimed a shocked Princess Sakura who looked at the pair back and forth. They broke eye contact to look at the Princess, Syaoran picked up the Yin-Yang ball the Clone Syaoran had dropped then placed it over his left eye socket until it went in. He removed his eye patch and opened his left eye the clone remained unmoved until he lunged at Syaoran round housing at him. Syaoran disco spinned at him and flipped to get out of the way.

The clone launched a fire ball at Syaoran who crossed his arms into an X in front of him and was thrown back a bit, the clone dashed up to him and roundhoused Syaoran got thrown back while holding his stomach. He flinched when landing beside Kurogane and Fai "That mark!..." trailed off Kurogane narrowing his eyes the clone launched a gigantic firey blast while Syaoran jumped down dodging it, but it evaporated all of the water leaving only the debris of the building below. Syaoran placed his right hand into a fist and the left into a straight line.

His hands illuminated and out came a long sword, underneath him was a circular magic circle, it was a radiating pink. On the left showed a crescent moon pointing to the right, in the centre a golden star, the right had a sun and symbols of earth, air,fire,water. He held his head and shook it as if to clear something from his mind he eyed the clone who waited for him in a fighting stance, then the clone charged at him. "Raitei Shourai!" exclaimed Syaoran as blue lightning erupted from his sword flinging the clone backward and on his back.

The clone quickly recovered, Sakura stepped out she had observed enough of the fight. A smirk on her lips, she walked calmly to the edge of what was a water reservoir, she dropped down to the fight below. She walked past the debris, in her tan combat boots, denim skirt with a white stripe on the bottom, turquoise tube top shaking her head at the Syaoran's fight.

Syaoran got the clone pinned and was about to stab him, Sakura dashed up without them knowing "Now now boys. Enough of that." Syaoran looked up, eyes widening at the sight of Sakura, _his _Sakura to be exact. She stood infront of Syaoran, the clone impaled her leg instead of Syaoran's, Sakura didn't even flinch or cry out in pain.

"Ouch. Don't do that." Sakura removed his sword, "So cute. You're really confused about all of this aren't you?" Sakura teased Syaoran, who blushed and put on a clueless expression she shook her head. No time for games, she had work to do she brushed past the two going over to the water filled oval shaped container she was in.

"Who are...?" She trailed off "I'm the real, original Sakura. You can think of yourself at the very least let's see... as my doppelganger." Sakura still had the clones sword, readying it as she cut the oval open, draining the water the other Sakura flinched thinking she were to be stabbed. The clone tried to attack her from behind, Sakura sweep kicked sending him flying.

"You know what they say. Two's a party, three is a crowd." Sakura commented as she cut open the sac inside "Don't..." she stopped as she noticed the other Sakura simply wanted the feather "You were saying? Here. Take it. I have no use for defective mystical items." Sakura handed it over, walking out of the oval and over to Kurogane and Fai.

"Hmm. Sufficient enough wound to kill him. His magic is weakened by atleast half. I won't let him die, it's annoying to allow good Mage's die." "Huh?" Kurogane asked, Sakura shook her head and smiled she slit her wrist, pouring the blood into Fai's mouth. It healed him, his eye regenerated and the bleeding ceased "Sak...u...ra?" "Not the one you're hoping for. I've got things to do. Sleep."

Sakura put her hand over top of him, rendering him unconscious. "What did you..?" "I healed him." Sakura said simply as she walked off, Kamui's brother Subaru awoke. Kamui hugged him "And you." Sakura pointed a finger at him, "Me?" his eyes glowing yellow. "I have a bone to pick with you." "Is that so?" His nails grew long

"Sakura, no!" Syaoran warned, Kamui came dashing up to her, Sakura side stepped grabbing his neck and chin firmly, snapping his neck. "Idiot. I'm stronger, faster and better than you in every possible way. You're not even remotely close to true vampires." Sakura commented as Subaru raced up to his brother, "What did you...?" "Killed him. He'll be up and running anytime now. Or dead. Don't care."

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?" Syaoran asked "1. What you did. 2. Nothing is 'wrong' with me. 3. I've got things to do. Vampire slaying isn't on the list, but I can make an exception." Sakura looked menacingly at Subaru who nodded, Sakura smiled "Good boy. Don't pick fights you can't win." Sakura walked off, the clone following her.

"You know, it's rude to follow people." "You have my sword, and I want to go with you." "Hmm. Okay." Sakura turned to him nodding, the clone stopped and Sakura cut her wrist quickly, feeding him her blood as she impaled him with the sword "What!" Everyone shouted "You." "Me?" Syaoran pointed at himself, Sakura flitted up to him.

She brought him over to the clone cutting his wrist and dripping the blood in the clones mouth. "There. Now you're a full vampire. Enjoy." Sakura let go of Syaoran, who held his wrist that dripped with blood. The clone rose up, shaking his head "Why did you kill me?" "Made you a vampire. Not like those wimps. Better. Here, you'll need this ring for daylight."

Sakura handed him the ring, the clone and her went to the center of the building, bombarded by questions. "What happened to you?" Syaoran asked a second time "Time changes people." "But..." "Look Syaoran, I won't go back into that weak little sweet girl I once was. She was useless, I have things to do. Worlds to remake."

"Remake?" "Precisely. I'm going to change an event, which makes none of this happen." "You don't mean..." "Not what you're thinking of. Something much better." "So why is he...?" Syaoran pointed at the clone "He's going with me because we are alike. Emotions get in the way of things, without them I think much clearer."

"You have no emotions?" "Vampires have the unique ability to turn off their emotions, it makes killing easier among other things. No attachment." The clone nodded in understanding "So what are you going to change?" "The deaths of Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li." "But we're..." "Not you. Not me. Not her, not him. This, is their world. They died. I will change that."

"But that means.." "None of this will happen. You, Fai, Kurogane, Mokona everyone will go back to the way they were. Nobody here ever met, you, me, and everyone else." "I can't... allow that." Syaoran's bangs covered his eyes "It's already done. You can't stop me. You aren't strong enough, fast enough or stronger magically. You can't beat me, you can't fight me. What's the point?"

"Because meeting you... was the best thing that ever happened to me." Sakura shook her head "No it wasn't. I made your life a living hell. Look at all of this, these people what happened to them? All because Princess Sakura couldn't and wasn't strong enough to defeat an arrogant egotistical maniac." "But... that's not true."

"We can argue over this forever Syaoran. But this is stalling me, I have things to do. I have to go and save them. I owe them that, I will protect them no matter what." "We won't let you." Kurogane challenged, Fai and Syaoran all in defensive stances. "What makes you think you can win?" Sakura and the clone smirked evilly.

"Because, we're a team." "Emotions make you weak. But since you want to fight, and I have to time left to spare. Hows about fighting to hold on before you die? Make a deal with the witch Yuuko if you'd like, but otherwise it's oblivion. _Prosperxa... let the cleansing fires from the depths burn away the suffering souls... and bring sweat death." _Sakura finished her incantation.

Black orbs broke free from her body shooting into the ground, revealing an idol that looked like Medusa, crucified. It rose further and further, the ground shattering "There's something to remember me bye." The clone and Sakura stepped through a portal, leaving the others to their destruction as they arrived in Tomoeda.

"Hmm.. just as I remember it." "You've been here before?" "Of course. I am friends with Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li." "Where are those two?" "Probably at his house. Let's find them, quickly. This is before the disaster that destroyed them happened." The clone nodded, "Also.." he halted "I will call you Syaoran." Syaoran nodded.

The two ran up to Syaoran Li's/ Sakura Li's mansion. "Shoot. Your clothes." Sakura just noticed, as she touched them, the clothes stitched back together, looking as if they were never torn and Sakura healed his wounds. "I'm curious, why did you pick me?" Syaoran asked "You remind me of myself." Sakura smiled as she knocked on the door.

"Coming." Sakura chirped, she opened the door jaw dropping in awe. "Who are...?" "Sakura. It's me." "It's been so long!" Sakura exclaimed hugging her, "I suppose it has." Sakura hugged her back, Syaoran stared in awkward silence "And you are...?" Sakura asked "I'm Syaoran." "Oh, nice to meet you." Sakura smiled at the boy, who smiled back.

"Can we come in?" "Of course Rebekah." "Rebekah?" Syaoran whispered "It's a long story." Rebekah whispered in his ear, he nodded as they went in Sakura's/ Syaoran's living room. "Please, sit." Sakura politely said as the two sat on the couch, she brewed tea. Somebody walked in the front door, Sakura poured tea for Rebekah and Syaoran. Syaoran walked in the room "Don't freak out..." Sakura told him.

He stared, eyes wide pointing from one Sakura to the other and the boy on the couch. "Who..." he started "Rebekah. Syaoran." Rebekah explained pointing to herself, then Syaoran. Syaoran sat down beside the others "What are you doing here?" "Thanks Syaoran. You sure know how to make a girl feel welcome." Rebekah teased.

"Sorry. But.." "I'm here to stop your deaths." "Our..." Syaoran started "Deaths?" Sakura finished "Yes. If I don't something terrible will happen." "What will happen?" Sakura asked, Rebekah went through the long process "Really? All because we die?" Syaoran asked "Of course. But this time, you will have me. I won't let you die, I will destroy anything that will threaten you."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you turn back?" Syaoran asked "Right." Sakura's hair color changed to blonde, her eyes an emerald green with an amber ring on the inside, she changed back into Rebekah Mikaelson, the original vampire. "Sakura?" _Syaoran _asked "Rebekah." Rebekah told him, he nodded staring at her.

"So, you aren't Princess Sakura of Clow Country?" Tsubasa (Syaoran) asked "I am. I had created the facade of Princess Sakura. I hadn't counted on you falling in love with her, or destroying/changing the world completely on whim for one girl." Rebekah retorted "But." "But nothing. I was she, not anymore. I go where I am needed. I am 1115 years old. Time is nothing to me."

"How are you..." Fai trailed off "I am an original. We can't be killed. At least, not forever. Incapacitated at the most, we don't age. We have immortality." "But Yuuko said..." Kurogane interjected "Yuuko was talking about that inferior breed of vampire. Kamui and Subaru are. My species is activated differently, first of all you feed your sire your blood. Second, you kill them and Third feed them human blood."

"What happens if they don't have human blood?" Tsubasa asked "They die. Simply put, they don't complete their transition to immortality and all the benefits they would recieve." "Benefits?" "Being a vampire amplifies who you are. Whether you are the kind, sweet type or the serious type. Anywhere in between. That's all there is."

"But Esther attempted to kill her children. Rebekah, Niklaus, Elijah, Finn and Kol. Kol and Finn died, the three of us are clearly still alive. I however cross over dimensions when I am required, taking on new tasks. I would do anything to help out a friend. Whatever favour I can give, I will.


End file.
